


Wild Chase

by nxyah



Series: NCT Trashbin [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, a depressed character, a naive character, alvin the st bernard, enshitty, i may or may not make you cry, idk anymore hope you enjoy, nct - Freeform, romcom, slight angst, this is shitty, two beautiful males making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxyah/pseuds/nxyah
Summary: In which a girl is walking the neighborhood dogs and Alvin, the big ol' St.Bernard, decided to tackle a boy minding his own business."You had food in your back pocket and Alvin wanted it."





	1. s u n s h i n e

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to orangyutan for the wonderful idea of the plot.  
> Can't do this without ya.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Yesterday, those words were nothing but a song to me.

Twenty-four hours later, it became my most prized possession. 


	2. t w i n k i e

Morning sun hits her face as it starts rising. A groan escaped Seo Inna's lips, blocking her eyes with her hand. Inna stood up from her bed, went straight to the bathroom and did her daily routine. After half an hour washing herself up, she exited her house wearing ripped jeans and a white v-neck shirt with a toast in her hand. She hummed her favorite tune as she finished off her bread.

"Mrs. Kim?" She knocked on the door, dusting the crumbs left on her face.

A woman with gray hair and wrinkled eyes opened the door with a big grin on her face.

"Oh! You're here early. Here's Alvin. I hope that you'd treat him a bone today. He did well on his surgery last week." Mrs. Kim handed her St. Bernard, white streaks of fur was mixed with his brown locks.

"Alright! Who's the good boy?" She knelt down and ruffled the canine's hair. "I'll be back before ten, Mrs. Kim." Inna waved and took the leash from the old woman. She did the same to nine other houses, took nine other dogs for her to walk. She did this daily, a part time job before going to her last year in college. It was summer. She gains ten dollars from each customer at the end of the week. Mrs. Kim was the kindest to her. She's been with her since she was ten years old along with Alvin. Mrs. Kim was the one who took care of her since her parents were always away for a business trip and her older brother lived at the other side of the country.

The dogs dragged her everywhere, not that she minded though. She loved it, always discovering something new.

"Max. Stop sniffing around. You're making him scared." She muttered as she pulled the Husky away from the poor kitten.

Soon after, a bit later than nine o'clock, Inna grew tired. Sitting on a bench, under the shade, she was wiping the sweats formed on her forehead when she heard a familiar bark. The leash slipped away and Alvin came on running.

"Alvin! No!" Inna struggled as she tried to run after the dog. To her shock, Alvin was on top of a body. She mentally cursed when she saw the dog licking the person's butt. With a nervous laugh, she scratched her nape and said: "You had food in your back pocket and Alvin wanted it."

"What the hell lady?" The boy groaned, holding his nose. "Ouch."

"Oh my gosh. You're bleeding." Inna gasped.

The man just fell flat on his face and now he has a bleeding nose and a scratch on his cheek.

"Get this dog off of me." He sounded pissed. Oh who wouldn't be? Inna carried the heavy Alvin off the poor boy and helped him stand up.

"I'll just send them back to their owners and get your wound treated."

She handed the boy a handkerchief and smiled.

"I'm Seo Inna. I'm really, really sorry for the trouble." She repeatedly apologized.

The boy nodded at Inna and took it with his dirtied hand.

"No...uh...it's fine." He cleared his throat and stood straight. "Lead the way."

It was silent when they started heading back to the subdivision. After returning the dogs and giving Alvin the bone he deserved, Inna went back to the wounded boy. She took him to a nearby clinic.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." Inna broke the awkward silence.

The boy's eyes shifted to her but said nothing. He shrugged. Freaking shrugged. She frowned at his weird behavior. After the doctor had him cleaned up, Inna was amazed by the boy's face. He who has a dark raven hair, sharp features, big, alluring eyes, a perfectly pointed nose and full lips. Inna was awed by him.

It was....mesmerizing. Coming back to her senses, she cleared her throat and stood up from the chair she was sitting on earlier.

"Get home safe. I'm really sorry." She said sheepishly and was about to walk away.

"Hey, Dog Lady!" He shouted.

Inna's eyebrows furrowed at the nickname.

"What did you say—?"

"You owe me a Twinkie." He grinned as he held up a messily ripped pack of the said snack.

He, then, walked away, throwing the trash in the bin and slipped his hands in his pocket.

Inna found herself smiling that day. What a peculiar lad. That's when she realized, she didn't know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Belongs to ENDAIRASVN 2017. Copyright © 2017.  
> All rights reserved.   
> No part of this publication may be reproduced.   
> All characters of this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.  
> Plagiarism is a crime.


End file.
